fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The 2 Paths of Life
Chapter One: Meeting Eugene Woodland was walking through the forest in the dark of night. "Man, this is becoming a pain" He said as he didn't know where he was going. "I know I've been to this clearing before. Darn it! I've been going in circles!" But from the corner of his eye, On a nearby rock, there was a girl who was sitting on it. "Hey, you're going to get cold with that small amount of clothing." He said as he took off his cloak and put it around her. The girl with dark hair and red glowing eyes raise her head and gave him a look. "You can... See me?" She said softly rejecting the cloak and letting it slide off her back. She stands up and puts her face near his with a disbelief look on her face. "Who are you? You don't look like your from around here." "My name's Eugene, Eugene Woodland." The boy replied with a grin. "What's yours? And yes I can see you, it's not like you're invisible." The girl took a deep sigh. "Very well." She said, walking away into the forest. By the way she walked was something different, as her skin was a lot more paler then a normal girl. "My name is Sukoshi Monsuta." She stopped and turned to look at him. "You should probably get out of here, It's very dangerous to be in the woods alone. Would you like me to show you the way?" She asked without changing any expression on her face. "Nah, I'm fine. I actually feel at home in the forest. I was raised in one you know." Eugene replied. "What about you then? You're all alone here. Isn't it dangerous for you?" "Not really." Sukoshi replied and then walked off into the distance. "Would you like to walk with me? Why are you out here all by yourself anyways?" She motions Eugene to come. Eugene follows after the girl somewhat curious as to why she acted somewhat distant. "I came to this area on a job for my guild Fairy Tail" Eugene said. "I see." She responded silently. "Hmm, isn't that a Fairy Tail guild mark?" Eugene questioned pointing to the said mark. "That means we're guild mates aren't we?" Sukoshi looks at the mark. "Well We would be... But it would be kind of difficult considering that I've been dead ever since I was 8 years old." Sukoshi grew silent with a long pause. "So what?" Eugene said grinning. "That really doesn't change the fact that we're guildmates. I think it's really cool to have a ghost as a guildmate. Wait, isn't there another ghost in the guild?" (refering to Mavis) Sukoshi shrugs her shoulders. "I've never seen really anyone else like me. Just the problem is, is that no one can see me. You're probably the first." she kicked a stick with her foot, it flew in the air and hits a tree, as she watched it. "Maybe I'm still here because I have something to do, or maybe somewhere to go. I have no idea, but i do know I have a demon inside of me that can be dangerous when is released." She looks at Eugene with curiosity. "What is this other "ghost" you speak of?" "I was told that she's the ghost of the first guild master." Eugene replied. "Although everyone in the guild seems to see her all the time. And what makes you think you're a demon? Don't ever think like that. Even if you'r a ghost, it's not like you're evil right?" Sukoshi smiled. "Are all demons evil? Many just have been lost with no one to understand them. However, there are many that just want to make humans their toy to play with, because they know that no one can see them." Sukoshi walks up to a hill where they could see the town below. "Well then, I guess not all of them are evil since demons seem to be a species." Eugene said as he followed after her. "You're living proof of it. You seem like a nice person." "Mhm..." Sukoshi was silent for a moment, then started to walk towards bright lights filling up the mountain-hill in the distance. "We're almost to the town. Maybe we could go together." She tilts her head sideways a bit with a smile as she continued to step backwards towards the lights. "Sure, that could be fun." Eugene replied as he followed after her. "Do you have anything to do there by the way?"